It's Daroga's time to shine!
by BeautyAndStrength
Summary: Daroga gets to sing his own versions of some of the songs from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical! This includes duets and group songs. This will take a while to complete, rewriting song lyrics is difficult. Patience is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: WYWSHA

**Author's note: This is my tribute to the ever-so important but extremely underappreciated Daroga from Gaston Leroux's novel, "The Phantom of the Opera". I figured that since dear Daroga was excluded from the musical, I'd give him a chance to shine in that spotlight by letting him sing his own versions of some of the songs, starting with this revision of the song "Wishing you were somehow here again". If you've ever read Susan Kay's novel, you know Daroga is singing this for his wife and son.**

**Daroga belongs to Gaston Leroux, the other characters belong to Susan Kay and the song belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wishing you were somehow here again**

(**Daroga**)

You were once my loving family,

You were all that mattered.

I was once a husband and father,

Then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were both still here with me,

How I long to have you near.

I find no relief,

No peace from this grief,

In knowing you're not here.

Just to hold you in my arms once more,

But knowing that I never will.

The pain and regret,

I've tried to forget,

But sorrow haunts me still.

Alone, my world is cold and quiet,

I need you here beside me.

To hear you laugh and break the silence,

And fill this void inside me.

(**Brief instrumental break**)

For years I did try

So hard not to cry,

But it's too much to bear!

Wishing you were both still here with me!

With you, I would at last be home!

Now that you're gone,

How can I be strong,

When I feel so alone!?

Heal this broken heart,

Heal this shattered soul!

Put the pieces together, make me whole!

And help me to let go.

I must let you go.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Opera

**Author's note: Just a warning, it gets a little confusing towards the end of the song because there is one line where there normally would be singing that is replaced by the characters actions instead. You'll see it. It's marked with an asterisk.**

**The scenario here is pretty much the same as it is in the musical, with Daroga simply following Erik down to his lair, gondola and all. No romance (unless you want there to be) and no hypnotism needed. **

**Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Opera**

**(Daroga)**

Beneath the opera house,

I know he's there

I'm haunted by his face,

And the past we share

And now I realize

His dark charade

The Phantom of the Opera is just

His masquerade

**(Erik)**

Hello again, my friend

We meet once more

Our destinies collide

Like years before

And since you know the truth,

Don't be afraid

The Phantom of the Opera's indeed

My masquerade

**(Daroga)**

The genius you possess

Can't be denied

But underneath your mask

**(Erik)**

A freak does hide

**(Both) **

A creature of the dark,

That fate betrayed

The Phantom of the Opera is now

Your/my masquerade

**(Voices)**

He's here, the Phantom of the Opera

Beware, the Phantom of the Opera

**(Erik)**

In all your memories,

You've always known

That man and mystery

**(Daroga)**

Through you, they've shown

**(Both)**

And in this underworld,

Where music's made

The Phantom of the Opera became

Your/my masquerade

**(Erik hands Daroga sheet music)**

**(Erik)**

(Speaking) Sing it for me, Daroga. Sing it.

***(Daroga gives Erik a confused look, and Erik impatiently urges him on)**

**(Daroga)**

(Quietly) He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

Beware, the Phantom of the Opera

**(Erik)**

(Speaking) No! SING it, Daroga!

**(Daroga)**

(Louder) He's here, the Phantom of the Opera

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**(Erik)**

(Speaking) SING IT FOR ME!

**(Daroga)**

(Loudest) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Did Daroga succeed in hitting that note at the end? Or did he crack? That's up to you. I think he did succeed, but you can imagine whatever you want.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Remember

**Author's note: I know this isn't a full song. But it's in the show and the lyrics just came to me so I had to write it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Remember**

**(Daroga)**

I remember, long ago

Back in Persia

When I first met that man

A genius hidden by a mask

Who both fascinates and scares me

Is he a monster or a man?


	4. Chapter 4: Angel of Music

**Author's note: This just needed to happen. Christine and Daroga needed to have at least one duet together!**

**Here, the two of them are singing about their very different views of Erik. This takes place before Erik reveals his true identity to Christine.**

**This is what I like to call a "blind duet." Basically, it's a duet where the two people singing are unaware of each other. **

**This is the first part, not the reprise.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Angel of Music **

**(Christine)**

Angel of Music, sent from Heaven

Reveal to me your glory

Angel, your genius knows no boundaries

I pray now for your guidance

**(Brief instrumental break)**

**(Daroga)**

Who is that man in the shadows?

That figure who's shrouded by night

This phantom that walks in our presence,

Yet is out of sight

No one here knows the truth about him

Only I know his secret

He's simply a man whom grace abandoned

And loneliness has consumed him

**(Christine)**

Hear me sweet Angel of Music

I ask you to come to me now

Let your music and radiance surround me

Set me free somehow

**(Daroga)**

Angel or demon, man or phantom

In darkness, he sits there, waiting

**(Christine: **Come to me, Angel of Music)

Terror and wonder overwhelm me

As I feel his gaze burning

He's watching us right now

**(Christine)**

Please come to me

**(Daroga)**

All around us

**(Christine)**

I need to hear your voice

**(Daroga)**

It frightens me

**(Christine)**

Don't ever leave me


End file.
